My December
by hopelesspoet05
Summary: A ONE SHOT song fic using Linkin Park's My December. Jackson and Melissa had been happily married and expecting their first child when it all went terribly wrong. Jackson must face life after Melissa. His friends all help to get him through it.


A SongFic using My December by Linkin Park

**My December**

**A SongFic using My December by Linkin Park. Melissa and Jackson dated when they returned and eventually got married. They found out soon after Melissa was pregnant. They were both thrilled, and then the unthinkable happened. Half way through the pregnancy Melissa found out she had Leukemia. She refused treatment until the baby was born. However Melissa got weaker and weaker and shortly after an emergency C- Section Melissa died. Jackson reflects on loosing the love of his life.**

**I don't own Flight 29 Down! I do not own "My December" by Linkin Park! I only own the plot to this story! This is my first fan fiction so if it's bad I apologize.**

NO! This couldn't be happening! Not to Melissa… not dear sweet Mel. It had been a week since the happiest day of there lives turned into the end of hers. They had been so happy to find out Melissa was pregnant. Then suddenly there worlds turned upside down.

Flashback

_He opened the door to their home and called out… "Mel I'm home!" He walked into the kitchen and saw something was burning on the stove. That was odd, Melissa was a fabulous cook she never left her meals unattended. Maybe she got distracted talking to her mom on the phone of something. "Mel?" He called out again. No answer… _

_He walked up the stairs "Mel?" He called out again. "Where are you?" He looked into the room and gasped. Lying on the ground was a passed out Melissa. He ran to her and lifted her head up. "Mel… baby can you hear me?" He checked for a pulse… it was there but it was weak. He picked up the phone and dialed 911… "Hello? It's my wife she's unconscious…"_

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone**

Jackson looked into the crib and his red rimmed eyes saw a tiny little hand reaching up to him. He picked the child up and smiled. One final gift, a part of Melissa he'd always have to hold. He rocked the child gently until the baby was asleep. He put the child back into the crib. He walked out of the room and collapsed onto the floor.

"I can't do this without you Mel… I need you… our daughter needs you…." He sobbed. A hand gently touched his shoulder. Jackson stood up and wiped his eyes. Nathan pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Jackson… but you aren't alone. We will all be here for you."

Jackson pulled away from Nathan and smiled weakly. "Thanks man, I don't know what I would do without you and Daley and everyone else. I just can't wrap my head around her being gone. I look into that crib and see Mel's smile and her brown eyes starring back at me."

Nathan sighed. "I know… I'm so sorry…." He paused. "Look… I gotta go… will you be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about me I'll be fine." It was a lie of course but he knew that Nathan needed to get home to Daley. She was having a very hard time herself coping with Melissa's death and poor Nathan was trying to be strong for everyone. Jackson felt bad for him; Melissa had been his best friend since Pre School. Nathan looked at him closely… "Eric said he'd be over in about an hour with Taylor and Abby…. You sure you'll be okay?" Jackson gave his best smile "Yeah… thanks man."

After he left Jackson picked up a photo album; their wedding album. They were so happy in those photos. How could someone so alive have the life drained from her so quickly? He starred at the pictures of Melissa laughing with Daley, Taylor and Abby. He flipped the page and saw Melissa standing with her father and mother. It wasn't enough that they had to think Melissa was dead while they were stranded on that island… now they lost her for real. She was never going to come home again. He'd never be able to see her beautiful smile. He felt like he had let her down somehow. He fell into a restless sleep.

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you**

_Jackson's Dream_

"… _Jackson… Jackson, wake up!" A sweet voice called out to him. He opened his eyes and reached out to touch her. He held her hand and caressed her face. "I'm… so sorry… I should have known something was wrong… "Jackson! There's no way you could have known… I ignored the signs myself passed it off as just morning sickness. But there's something more important here… You have to promise me that you'll take good care of our girl. Aidan needs you. It hurts me so much to know I can't hold her… can't be there for every moment… but knowing you'll take good care of our baby girl it makes it bearable." She sighed. "Of course I will!" He whispered, "Aidan will be loved and cared for and she will know how much her mommy loved her. I won't let you down again…" He trailed off. "JACKSON! You never let me down… you were the best friend, boyfriend and husband anyone could ever ask for. I love you!" Tears filled her eyes and she faded away. "I love you to Mel… always and forever..." He called out to her._

JACKSON! JACKSON? Are you here? Someone called out to him. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Eric, Taylor and Abby standing over him. They looked concerned. Had he really fallen asleep on the hard wood floor? Was that all just a dream? She had felt so real… so close to him.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to**

**This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need**

**And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things i said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you**

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
**

"Jackson? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh, yeah, you're right Eric…." He trailed off.

Taylor, Abby and Eric exchanged glances which all seemed to say the same thing… "will he ever be the same again?" Just then they heard a cry from the baby monitor and Jackson started to get up. "No, no… you stay here, Abby and I have been dying to hold that precious baby girl." Taylor said. Okay so it was a stretch… Abby had been dying but Taylor wasn't much of a baby person. She knew that Eric and Jackson needed some alone time.

"So, how are you REALLY doing? Don't say fine… I know you better then that." Eric said sincerely.

"Oh I don't know… I feel like I'm caught between denial and anger. We had all these plans and I just don't know how to live out our dreams without Mel here…" He paused, "Mel had such big dreams. She wanted another baby, a boy. She said she wanted one boy and one girl…" A single tear fell down his cheek. "It should have been me…" He whispered.

"Jackson! You know just as well as I do that Mel would never want to hear you say something like that. You were everything to her. Do you remember on the island when you got sick? Everyone else was afraid they might catch whatever you had. We cared man, but we didn't want to be next…" Eric paused, looked straight into Jackson's eyes as if he was penetrating his soul, "I know that this isn't how you guys planned it.. But you both got the chance to experience that kind of love."

Neither said anything for a while. He was right. Loving Melissa had brought him to life. He had been so used to being disappointed he stopped counting on people. Until Melissa came along of course, that is. Despite the rumors flying around about him at school, she reached out to him. She had been the one to suggest they bring him along on the trip. She had been the one to stick up for him on the island. He just couldn't help feeling that he took too much and gave too little.

The girls returned and said happily that Aidan was asleep again. They both gushed about how adorable she was. Jackson smiled. She looked so much like Mel. The girls suggested they make dinner for everyone and although Jackson protested they wouldn't take no for an answer. They ordered the boys to stay out of the kitchen. "Taylor…. Our Taylor… COOKING? That's a first!" Eric chuckled.

Almost forgetting Eric was there, Jackson picked up his guitar and started to strum a song he had written shortly after finding out Mel was sick…

**  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to**

When he finished silent tears rolled down his face. He missed her so much. He picked up a picture taken shortly after Aidan was born. There family portrait. The only family portrait they'd ever have. They had known she had only hours at most left. Melissa held Aidan close and Jackson had his arm wrapped around Mel. Despite knowing she would never see Aidan's first step, hear her first word or see her first day of kindergarten she looked completely at peace.

She had always had faith in him. He just had to learn to have a little faith in himself.

Jackson put the photo back on the coffee table and smiled. He would always have a piece of Mel. He had Aidan to come home to.

**So that's the end. I know the ending is kind of cheesy but it's my first fic. Please review! Coming soon another M/J Flight 29 Down song fic to the song I don't know you anymore by Savage Garden. **


End file.
